


[podfic] Screaming Down the Starlit Sky

by herlovewasajoke, reena_jenkins



Series: Screaming Down the Starlit Sky [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, Bandom
Genre: 16 Candles AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/herlovewasajoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arrogance and impulse control -- too much of one means too little of the other. Lines are drawn, alliances are forged, and nothing in Beckett's city will ever be the same again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Screaming Down the Starlit Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(You) Belong to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162557) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 
  * Inspired by [Interlude: Parallel Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162559) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 
  * Inspired by [The Lust it Commands (The Blood on your Hands)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162562) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 
  * Inspired by [Interlude: Like a Casket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162566) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 
  * Inspired by [In My Own Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162571) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 
  * Inspired by [Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162579) by [herlovewasajoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/herlovewasajoke). 
  * Inspired by [Interlude: Break You Down (In The Worst Way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162632) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 
  * Inspired by [Bend and Not Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162634) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 
  * Inspired by [Interlude: Held Me Down...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162636) by [herlovewasajoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/herlovewasajoke). 
  * Inspired by [... In This Starless City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162642) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 
  * Inspired by [Coda: Quod Me Nutrit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162643) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 
  * Inspired by [Coda: Just a Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162646) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 
  * Inspired by [Coda: Waiting for the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162651) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 
  * Inspired by [Thrive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166794) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 
  * Inspired by [City Lights (Burning So Bright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214183) by [herlovewasajoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/herlovewasajoke). 



> **A note to the listeners:** The first ten parts of this ‘verse form one continuous story arc. The next four stories are codas to that arc, and require knowledge of it to be best enjoyed. The last story is part of the general vampire universe but not the main story arc; no knowledge of the previous parts are necessary for enjoyment. Happy listening!

  
  


  


**Coverartist:** [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

  


**Length:** 32:15:33

 

 

**Podfic Direct Download Links (entire series)**

**mp3:[Part 1](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012062629.zip) [Part 2](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012062630.zip) [Part 3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012062631.zip) [Part 4](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012062632.zip) [459.2 MB, 421.5 MB, 467.4 MB, 417.8 MB, 32:15:33]**

**m4b:[Part 1](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012062633.zip) [Part 2](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012062634.zip) [328.6 MB, 347.6 MB; 32:15:33]**

 

**Additional Parts**

  


| [Masterpost](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/92547.html) |

  


 

| [Reader's Notes](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/92182.html) |[  
](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/92182.html)

  


| [A Who's Who Guide to Screaming Down The Starlit Sky](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/92085.html) |[  
](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/92085.html)

  


| [Screaming Down The Starlit Sky [the abridged fanmix]](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/87863.html) |

 

 

 

 


End file.
